character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimmsnarl (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Impidimp= |-|Morgrem= |-|Base Grimmsnarl= |-|Gigantamax Grimmsnarl= Summary Grimmsnarl is a Dark/Fairy dual-type Pokémon introduced in the Galar region. It is the final evolution of Impidimp, evolving from Morgrem. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 4-C. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-B | 3-B Name: Impidimp | Morgrem | Grimmsnarl Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Wily Pokémon | Devious Pokémon | Bulk Up Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Black Hole Generation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Body Control, Thread Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Soul Mutilation, Ice Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Power Nullification, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Aura, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Instinctive Reactions, Sound Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Portal Creation, Absorption, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Dragon-based abilities, Evil-based abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to most fully-evolved Pokémon. Other fully-evolved brutes in the Galar region can get defeated easily by his hair.) | Multi-Galaxy level (As a Gigantamaxed Pokémon, should be far more powerful than Dynamaxed Pokémon, which are far more powerful than most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as their base form. Likely more powerful than other Gigantamaxed Pokémon.) Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | At least FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Multi-Galaxy Class | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Poison, Steel, and Fairy type attacks. Key: Impidimp | Morgrem | Grimmsnarl | Gigantamax Grimmsnarl Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5